1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for counteracting slipping and skidding in a motor-driven rail-vehicle.
2. The Prior Art
A great problem in connection with operation by railway engines with a very high utilization of the available adhesion is that one or more drive shafts is/are subjected to slipping during acceleration or skidding during motor braking. As long as not all the shafts slip the slipping can be detected in a known manner, for example by comparing the speeds of the shafts with each other, and counteracted. However, if all the shafts slip simultaneously this simple detecting method cannot be used. The driver will certainly notice the slipping, for example with the help of the speedometer, and the torque, i.e. the tractive force or the braking force, can be reduced manually. However, before the driver is able to do this, the drive wheels may have accelerated to a very great speed or been locked when braking. It has been found that, when cournteracting such slipping (locking of the wheels) very considerable variations in the tractive force may arise, which, for one thing, cause high mechanical stresses in the motordrive vehicle itself and, for another, involve a serious risk of an engine-driven train being pulled apart because of the coupling devices giving way.